Avenger (Antonio Salieri)
|-|Wailing Facade= |-|Antonio Salieri= Summary Avenger is an Avenger-class Servant able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in the Lostbelts of Fate/Grand Order. His true name is Antonio Salieri, though he initially poses as "Amadeus Alter". In life, Antonio was a peer and friend of the illustrious composer Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, and was also a respectable musician that took on many young musicians as his pupils in the world of music; few of whom that were among his teachings being Mozart's own protégé Süssmayr, Mozart's youngest son Wolfgang Mozart Jr., and the legendary musician Ludwig van Beethoven. However, the last years of his life changed when rumors started to spread in 1820 that he had assassinated Mozart out of jealousy of the genius loved by God. Salieri furiously denied the many baseless rumors that he had committed the act of taking Mozart's life. But as these rumors seeped into the public perception to the point that they had become synonymous with the truth up to his death, his existence has been irrevocably mixed with them along with the "grey messenger" that supposedly ended Mozart's life, turning an innocent man into a monster even after he ascended to the Throne of Heroes. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B. 6-C with Wailing Facade. Higher with Dio Santissimo Misericordia de mi Name: Avenger, Antonio Salieri Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Male Age: 74 at time of death of his real-life counterpart Classification: Avenger-class Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Skilled Sword wielder, Statistics Amplification (Turns people's malice, defamations, canards, demagogue, and disgusting whispers into his own power), Mind Manipulation (His Flames of Slashing and Burning Skill weakens his enemies' morale and can cause them to commit suicide, his Noble Phantasm "eats into the body and mind"), Sound Manipulation (Can damage enemies with his music, his Noble Phantasm is "a song of destruction"), Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Summoning (Can summon spectral swordsmen and gunmen to attack his enemies), Rage Power and Empowerment with Avenger, Servant Physiology, Limited Resistance to Memory Manipulation with Oblivion Correction Attack Potency: Wall level (Outside of his Wailing Facade, his stats are of such a low level that Avicebron stated that he, Hans and Shakespeare were stronger than him. Though he should still be comparable to even the weakest Servants of this range). Island level with Wailing Facade (Has a B-Rank in Strength and should thus be at least somewhat comparable to other combat-ready Servants such as Archer and Cu Chulainn. In Anastasia, he fought against Billy and participated in the final confrontation against a dying Ivan). Higher with Dio Santissimo Misericordia de mi (As a C-Rank Anti-Army Noble Phantasm, it should be comparable in power to A-rank Strength) Speed: Superhuman. Massively Hypersonic with Wailing Facade (Boasts an A-Rank in Agility, making him one of the faster Servants and comparable to Enkidu) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class. Island Class with Wailing Facade Durability: Wall level. Island level with Wailing Facade Stamina: High. Other Servants can fight for nearly an entire day without stopping, and his Avenger and Self-Replenishment Skills provide him with the magical energy he needs to continue fighting. Limitless with Self-Replenishment Range: Extended melee range, tens of meters with musical attacks and summons Standard Equipment: A long sword that can seemingly act as a violin Intelligence: In life, Salieri was a skilled musician who took on many pupils, and possessed a thoughtful, composed personality, and as a Servant he is described as following his master's orders promptly and defeating his target. However, due to having his existence twisted into an innocent monster by the legends of his assassination of Mozart, and his fusion with the "grey messenger", Salieri's personality has become cracked, and will become berserk at the sight of Mozart. Weaknesses: Cannot fight in Spirit Form. He is obsessed with killing Mozart. Is very weak outside of his Wailing Facade form and must don it in order to fight. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasms Dio Santissimo Misericordia de mi: To The Great One Up In The Heavens, Please Take Pity On Me: A special move that Salieri would never have been able to acquire during life. It’s a musical Noble Phantasm that he can only possess as the Avenger Salieri. It’s his crowning musical accomplishment that rivals the music of Mozart. By condensing and coagulating enormous amounts of killing intent into the piece while infusing it with magical energy, it becomes a ruinous composition that attacks the mind and body of the target. Class Skills Avenger: The signature class skill of Avengers, representing the existence of one who gathers the grudges and hate of others and takes it onto themselves. Avenger converts damage and malice turned on him into magical energy. Oblivion Correction: An Avenger never forgets, attacking from beyond oblivion with greater strength than other Servants. Thus the power of their blows increases whenever they strike an opponent's weak points. Self-Replenishment (Mana): A skill that allows Avenger to replenish his magical energy over time. Personal Skills Innocent Monster: An attribute possessed by Servants' whose true lives have been distorted by their monstrous reputations, deserved or not. While alive, Salieri did not kill anyone. However, as the legend of him assassinating Mozart spread throughout the world in his later years and after his passing, Antonio Salieri was turned into an Innocent Monster because of it. For him, he has been given a rank of EX as a result. By fusing with the originally separate skill, "Self Denial", it turned into a composite skill. Wailing Facade: An ability that was acquired after mixing together with the "Grey Messenger", an existence akin to the Reaper, who often appears in records related to Mozart and was said to have commissioned the composition, Requiem in D minor. In combat, Salieri's body is automatically wrapped in the shell/armor of an anti-hero, operating as a fighting machine of slaughter. Flames of Slashing and Burning: The hateful rumor of Mozart's assassination by the hands of Salieri that spread like wildfire. This skill strengthens Salieri by the same ill will, slander, false rumors, demagogy and repulsing whispering that created him and turned him into what he is. It instantly weakens the enemies' collective morale and also functions as a strong mental attack. Should the enemy not possess any means of magical defense against this, it is possible to cause them to commit suicide. Gallery AvengerSalieriStage3.jpg|Antonio Salieri's 3rd stage in Fate/Grand Order Salieri FGO4.png|Antonio Salieri 4th stage in Fate/Grand Order Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Antagonists Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Musicians Category:Servants Category:Summoners Category:Summons Category:Mind Users Category:Sword Users Category:Sound Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Magic Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fate Users Category:Soul Users Category:Possession Users Category:Music Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Rage Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Immortals Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Acrobats Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users